edgarandellenfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost Bites
Frost Bites is the eighth Edgar & Ellen ''book and the second of the ''Nodyssey ''series. Plot It begins with Edgar, Ellen and Pet in a bit of peril—or more-so, near freezing to death. After many failed attempts at starting a fire with the wicker of what’s left of their balloon basket, Edgar begins to go insane, and Pet hasn’t moved in over an hour from a ball it formed with its tendrils. Suddenly, a purple golf ball strikes Edgar in the head, knocking him unconscious. A man named Knute and his friend Torbald. Ellen explains that he hit her brother and Knute apologizes and then offers them a ride to town on his ‘cart’ (which is actually a dogsled), and some parkas. Ellen readily accepts his offer, and Knute sends them off. Ellen reflects on their situation a bit before seeing a vast, glittery expansion that was Frøsthaven. The entire town was one big ice sculpture, very beautifully crafted in poetic shapes. Edgar awoke, still dazed. Ellen hit him with a still-frozen Pet to snap him out of his delirium. A sign stuck out of the snow as they rode by that read ‘Welcome to Frøsthaven! The Charmingest little town in the Arctic Circle” accompanied by a waving snowball saying “Come on in! You’ll have a (snow)ball!” Ellen then fills Edgar in on why they’re in a dog sled, and both took in the scenery—which was a gigantic mountain, a huge ice wall around the entire town, and of course, the town. The town was serine, save for the few odd differences. Old ladies feeding bread to ''penguins, and people painting their homes with a fresh coat of water, and the perfect hedges and bushes where made not of leaves, but snow. As the Twins got closer to town, traffic (which was comprised of sleds led by various animals) began to increase around what appeared to be a festival. They decided not to get Edgar’s head checked out, and opted for finding information about their location instead. They hear from a very cheery nurse that Frøsthaven is in fact on the Black Diamond Glacier, the Twins’ first destination. Edgar begins to ponder if perhaps balm makes both the people in Nod’s Limbs and Frøsthaven act deliriously kind. Out of nowhere, an incredibly large herd of penguins—being run by a mass of people—sweeps the pair and Pet up and down the street and brings them to the center of town. A large boy named as Gürlf. He insists they join the ''derflootle ''eating contest, and drags them into a tent where they meet his uncle, Mayor Wiig Kerschloggendöcke, or ‘Big Wiigie’ for short. A server named Aud mentioned that the Heimertz family circus travelled through here, solidifying that the Twins were in the right place. They inform them that they need to go where the circus set up camp—Mudjut Meadow, outside the giant ice wall. Ellen insists they need to, and Big Wiigie mentions an ill-fated journey there by a ‘sweet little red-headed girl from Nod’s Limbs’. Ellen states they need to go exactly where the red-headed girl went, and strikes a deal with Gürlf; the deal being that if Ellen eats more derfootle than him, he will take them there himself. She agrees, and on the mark of ‘Gorm!’, they were off. Ellen began to devour them in twos and threes, swallowing them whole. By the fourth plate, both her and Gürlf had only one piece left. While Gürlf fainted before he could finish, Ellen managed to swallow her’s before she passed out. Gallery Frost Bites Stephanie.png Twins in sled.png Category:Books Category:Needs Help